Break a Leg Danny!
by ghostanimal
Summary: Dash breaks Danny's leg. How will he fight ghosts with a cast on?
1. Breaking a leg

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny screamed as he ran down the street. Danny was running from Dash, who was trying to take his test grade out on Danny. Dash growled as he ran after Danny. Dash caught up to him, and beat up poor Danny. When Dash had finished, Danny's leg hurt more than anything. He stood up, to only fall back down in pain. Danny dragged him self to the side of the sidewalk, and took out his cellphone. He dialed his home number, and hoped that Jazz would answer it.

"Hello?" Came his mother's voice.

Darn it.

"Mom? Can you pick me up? I can't feel my leg," Danny said. It was true. He couldn't feel his leg.

"Sure. Where are you?" Danny told her where he was, and hung up.

Danny leaned against the building next to him, and winced. His leg hurt now more than ever.

His mom arrived a few minutes later, shocked. Danny's leg was twisted in a way no leg should ever be twisted.

"Danny, what happened?" She asked, looking at it.

"OW! Dash!" Danny said as his mom looked at his leg.

"You're going to the hospital!" His mom said firmly.

"But, but, but!" Danny started to protest but was cut off by Maddie putting him in the R.V.

-----------------------------------------------

"This is a serious break!" Dr. Gabbie Sonom said, as she looked at Danny's x-rays.

"We'll need a cast," Added Nurse Jordan.

"I'll get the supplies," Dr. Gabbie said, as she left the room.

"So, what happened?" Nurse Jordan asked as she took down the x-rays.

"Dash Baxter. I'm his favorite punching bag," Danny said as Nurse Joran shook her head.

"Mrs. Fenton, you may want to talk to Mr. Baxter's parents! Dash seriously hurt Danny, and you can also press charges. Unless it was an accident," Nurse Jordan said, glancing at Danny.

"He took his F out on me," Danny said, nervously.

"Danny, how long has this been going on?" Maddie asked.

"Ever since school started. Why?" Danny replied, confused.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Nurse Jordan asked.

"I did. The school isn't going to hurt thier presious football players!" Danny snapped.

Maddie looked at Nurse Jordan, who looked back at her.

Dr. Gabbie had then came in with supplies, and did whatever they do to put a cast on. (AN The only time I had a cast was when I broke my arm and I was little soo, so I don't remember what you do!)

Danny left the hospital with a white cast and crunches. He got in the R.V., sat back, and relaxed. He hadn't relized how tired he was, and he soon fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up in bed at 5:00, with Sam and Tucker next to him.

"Hey dude! How ya doing? We heard what happened," Tucker said, a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm glad your ok Danny, but how will you save the town with a broken leg? The cast is a dead give-away if it shows up when your in ghost mode!" Sam said, a little worried.

"Let's find out!" Danny said as he went ghost.

The cast was still there.

"At least you heal fast," Tucker said, trying to cheer up his scared friend.

"That doesn't matter! If everyone sees that Danny Fenton has the exact same cast as Danny Phantom, everyone will be susious, and they'll hunt me down harder than ever!" Danny said, sitting on the bed.

Sam then said she had to go home, along with Tucker. They wished him luck, and would meet him at school.

Danny leaned back, and fell asleep again.

----------------------------

Sorry, it's short.


	2. Paulina

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny got up, and somehow got ready for school. He used the new crunches to get to school. Maddie had gone up there yesterday to explain his broken leg.

Danny walked through the halls, with people staring at him.

"Hey Fentina! What happened?" Dash asked, confused.

"You," Danny replied as he continued on to his next class.

Danny got to lunch when his ghost sense went off. Danny groaned as Skulker came in, making everyone scream and run, except for Danny who couldn't even walk.

"NOW WHELP I, SKULKER, SHALL-Hey what happened to your leg?" Skulker questioned.

"Dash," Danny said, annoyed.

"So, no fight?" Skulker asked.

"No fight," Danny answered as Skulker looked, upset.

By that time, Mr. Lancer remembered Danny, because he ran into the room, angry.

"MR. FENTON! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?" He stormed.

Danny pointed to his cast, annoyed.

"Oh," Mr. Lancer said, remembering. By that time Skulker went away, leaving the teacher and student by themselves.

Mr. Lancer helped Danny to his next class, and kept talking about some dead guy for the rest of the period.

---------------------------------------------

Danny went home with Tucker and Sam. They decided to let Danny's parents deal with the ghosts, and to think of it as a vacation

. Danny sat down next to Tucker to play video games.

Having a broken leg might be **_fun._**

-----------------------------------------------

Saturday night, Danny's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hey loser! Where's the ghost boy? I haven't seen him all week!" Paulina complained.

"He's, uh, taking a vacation! He need to relax!" Danny said quickly.

"Well have him visit me, or something!" Paulina snapped.

"I'll get you anautograph from him for you if you stop complaining!" Danny snapped back.

"Fine. I want it Monday!" Paulina commanded as she hung up.

Danny sighed as he hung up, and flipped the T.V. channel.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Danny got an autograph for Paulina. He gave an evil grin as he looked over it. He couldn't wait to give it to Paulina. He called Sam.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" Sam asked her halfa friend.

Danny told her everything, and Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"May I be present when you give it to her?" Sam begged.

"Sure. See ya Tommarow!" Danny said as he hung up.

Danny went to bed, still laughing.

-----------------------------------------------

Somehow Danny slept throught the night, and got up. He stumbled down the stairs, and went out the door. He planned on giving the autograph early. He picked up Sam on the way, and went to Paulina's house. Sam knocked on the door, trying to control her giggles. Paulina opened the door, and scowled.

"What do you want losers?" She sneered.

"Do you want your autograph?" Danny asked, handing her a piece of paper.

Paulina squealed, and took the paper. Her face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

It was a restraining order, with Danny Phantom's signiture on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Fire

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Paulina chased them down the street. She was able to get Danny, and nearly break his arm, if it weren't for Sam. Sam punched her, and bascily dragged Danny down the street as fast as she could. Paulina screamed something about getting him.

"That was priceless!" Sam said as she walked into her home, still laughing. Danny said good bye, and went home. Tucker came over, and Danny told him what happened. Tucker laughed untill he couldn't breath.

"MAN! SO PRICELESS!!!!" Tucker said as kept laughing.

Tucker finally stopped laughing, and the two played video games all day.

------------------

The next day, Paulina kept giving Danny death glares until Danny said that it was fake, which was true. Paulina then was her preppy, normal self.

Then, the fire alarm went off.

Everyone screamed as they ran out the door. Poor Danny was trampled, and throwed against the wall. Danny winced as he tried to get up, but his crunches were gone. He couldn't go ghost either, because of the cameras! What to do! Danny could smell the smoke, and feel the heat of a fire.

IT WASN'T JUST A DRILL!

Danny coughed as the smoke pilled around him. He felt the fire burn his skin, so he put up an ice shield, not caring about the cameras. The smoke didn't get thought the ice shield, and to his surprise, the fire didn't either. He shivered as he watched the fire spread quickly. Then, he suddenly saw some water pour onto the fire around him. He sighed with happiness as he knew that the fire department was here. He hear a cracking noise above him. He looked up and saw a huge crack in the ceiling, which suddenly fell.

Right on top of him.

Danny wasn't quick enough to dodge, or set up a shield, so it broke the ice shield, and nearly crushed him. Danny gave a small scream as the ceiling landed on his already broken leg, and head. Danny felt his vison go black as he felt someone touch him.

"It's a kid. Didn't make it out in time," a faint voice said.

"He's got a few burns, and a already broken leg. No wonder. Someone contact a ambulance!" another faint voice commanded.

"On it!" another voice said untill Danny heard nothing else but sirins.

-

No comment.


	4. Hospital

ghostofthewaetrflame  
Do you enjoy torturing Danny? Poor guy! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!! throws a waterflame at you And yet again, WORK ON YOUR SPELLING!

_**EK! And blame my friend. She proofreads it.**_

-StarPhantom-  
stupid Danny! Its called going intanglible!

_**He was panicing, and didn't think of it.**_

acosta perez jose ramiro

Poor Danny! And too bad neither Sam nor Tucker were around to help him out of the building; Jazz, Lancer or Val could be useful as well.

Keep the good writing.

_**Everyone was running for thier lives!**_

TexasDreamer01  
ouch, that really gotta hurt. i wonder what'll happen when, or if, Danny gets to the hospital? you know, i really expected Skulker to fight Danny even though he had his cast on. maybe because he thinks that Danny cant fight that well, it aint worth it shrugs its still kinda comical though. :P btw, kudos to the great story! **i reall thought that this story was going to be really lame, but, amn, u got me wrong by a longshot!**

brittney :)  
Keep the good writing.

_**Thanks!**_

hermie-the-frog

**Oi, his broken is really going to create some problems...he should so charge Dash. Unfortunately since Dash is a minor he'll probably just get community service or something, but hey, it's something.**

_**Good idea**_

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up to the sounds of beeping machines. He moaned as he tried to sit up. He looked around to see nothing but machines, and white, colorless, walls. a nurse came in with some object Danny didn't know. The nurse looked amazed at him.

"Your awake. Weird, we didn't expect you to wake up for a few more days," She said as she put down her tray and examined Danny.

Danny smiled, knowing that his ghost powers helped him.

"What happened?" Danny asked, only remembering extreme heat, and school.

"You were in a fire. You couldn't get out in time because of your broken leg. Your one lucky boy. You were almost killed!" The nurse replied as she left to call his parents.

Danny sighed, as he leaned back and closed his eyes. His back and leg was now starting to ache, and he wanted to go home.

The nurse came back in, and checked his burns, which she said were healing nicely. She put some kind of cream on it, and put a bandage over it. She informed him that his parents could pick him up today, and Danny was relived. He wasn't here long, but he was already sick of the place.

He yawned as he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

Hours later, Danny was in the Fenton RV, with Maddie driving thank goodness. Danny was commanded to go to bed, and rest. Danny had no problem doing so. Man, doing nothing's tiring!

-------------------

I'm so sorry that it's short! I've been sick the past few days, and my birthday's coming up, so I have to plan and all that good stuff.


	5. Against the Rules

acosta perez jose ramiro  
Happy birthday!

Thanks for answering my review. You reminded me about a joke.  
A guy enters a public library to ask about a job there. The chief librarian checks his references, and then starts with the oral test.  
"If the case a fire gets started at the library, which books would you save first?"  
"The ones closest to the exit."  
Keep the good writing.

XD That's funny!

Icepaw

I like it!  
I hope you update soon!!  
(Your title is so awesome!!)(Break a Leg Danny!)  
Sigh:the little kitty who think she should be going now.  
But I'l stay!  
Icepaw!

Thanks

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up, and yawned. He noticed that his clock said 9:30. He was late for school! He was about to get up when his mom walked in.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"I'm late for school!" Danny replied as he tried to get up, but was stopped by his mom.

"No. You've been in a fire, and are badly burned. You can wait untill next week," Maddie said, as Danny went back into bed.

Danny leaned back, annoyed. This was going to be a long, boring week.

----------------------

Danny was right. It was boring, untill school was over, that is. Tucker and Sam came daily to entertain him, and brought homework. Dash came once to say he was sorry, but if Danny told anyone he was a dead man. Valerie came every other day to say hi, and talk a bit. Even Star and Paulina came to complain about not seeing the ghost boy anymore.

During the day, Danny would do homework while everyone was in school. His mom would come help him sometimes.

One night as Danny was working on school work, his ghost sense went off. He looked around, and saw Vlad.

"What are you doing here?" Danny hissed angerly.

"You'll find out," Vlad said as he grabbed Danny, and electrocuted him untill he was unconscious.

Unforunatly for Vlad, Danny was screaming bloody murder, so Maddie heard him. Maddie ran upstairs, and when she saw that a ghost was taking her son, she was mad.

"Let go ya filthy ghost!" Maddie commanded as she blasted Vlad with some kind of ecto-gun.

Vlad yelled as he dropped Danny. He split into four Vlads, and surrounded Maddie. Three Vlads held her as the real Vlad electrocuted her as well. Madie screamed as she felt her world go black.

----------------------------------

Maddie woke up next to Danny. She went up to hold her acheing head, when she nocied that Danny's hand came up too. She then saw handcuffs that connected them. Her side was normal, but Danny's side glowed an odd greenish color. Maddie looked at it confused. Why wasn't her side glowing.

"Greetens prey. I have come to hunt you down, and mound your heads upon my fireplace!" A ghost in armor remarked, with an evil grin.

"That's gross!" Maddie replied.

"More than gross! Unacceptable! Skulker, you were just supposed to chain them up!" Vlad growled as he appeared next to Maddie and the still unconscious Danny.

Vlad picked them up by the cuffs, and flew off. He floated for a while, when Maddie noticed a black wolf-like creature with a green shirt and shorts on come up towards them. The creature sniffed Danny for a minute, then licked him, waking him up.

"Ugg, what the, AH!" Danny shouted. He did not expect to be waken by Wulf.

Vlad turned around, and screamed like a girl at the sight of Wulf. He dropped Danny and Maddie and flew for his halfa life.

Wulf picked up the ghost hunter and halfa, and bit the handcuffs. The handcuffs came off, and Danny smiled and scratched Wulf behind the ears.

"Friend," Wulf said as he flew away.

"Come on. We need to get home before-" Maddie began, but waas cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Humans in the Ghost Zone? That's against the rules. At least it is now," A large white ghost with a book roared. He noticed Danny, and smirked.

"Now that your back, you can finish serving that 1,000 year sentence you owe me!" Walker boomed, and Maddie shot Danny a suspious **what-in-the-world-did-you-do** look. Danny smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Since this is your first time here, you get a warning. But your coming with me!" Walker said to the two, grabbing Danny at the end.

Danny was surprised that Waler could touch him, so he squirmed free, and ran. Maddie looked him in shock, surprised how fast Danny could run with a broken leg, and painful burns.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me, GET HIM!" Walker boomed as his goons flew after the halfa.

Two ghosts held Maddie back, preventing her from helping Danny. Minutes later, a loud scream was heard, followed by some of Walker's goon carrying Danny.

Maddie was angry, and tried to hit the ghost, but she went through him.

"Trying to hit the warden. That's against the rules," Walker said as he thumbed through his rule book.

Four goons grabbed her, and took her to a prison like place.

"Put the human in the human-proof cell along with the halfa," Walker said.

"But Walker, couldn't he just, ya know, go though it? Shouldn't we put him in the human, **_and _**ghost proof cell?" A goon asked nervously.

"No. He fears exposure, and the only way to free himself is to be exposed. He wouldn't do that, and if he did, the human wouldn't acept him, or experiment on him. Put him with the human," Walker replied as the goons obeyed.

Maddie, however, was confused. **_Why did the ghosts refer to Danny as a halfa? Why did they want to put him in a ghost and human proof cell? What did this Walker mean she would experiment on Danny, or not want him anymore?_** The thoughs floated in her mind as she leaned against the wall of the cell the goons put her and Danny in. She was happy that Danny was with her, and safe, but angry that she was in a cell for being in the ghost zone. She was kidnapped for crying out loud! It's not like she wanted to be in here!

"LET ME GO!" A female voice commanded.

Maddie looked through the bars of the cell, and saw a twelve year old girl that greatly resembled Danny. She had long black hair that was in a pony tail with red streaks in it, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans that covered her shoes. She had a blood red shirt with a black chocker necklace. On her wrists, she had black bracelets that matched her necklace.

(AN: Yes, I changed Danni's look cause she looks kinda dumb in her other one. The look is from my other fanfiction, Walker's Revenge)

"We got the other halfa sir!" A goon said as the girl struggled.

"You know, I do have a name!" The girl snapped.

"And what is your name?" Walker asked.

"Danielle Fenton! Danni with an i for short!" Danni replied.

Maddie's eyes widdened. **_Fenton? But I've never seen her before!_** Maddie thought as Danni was dragged to her cell. The goons threw her in, and Danni threw a fit.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! ALL I DID WAS FLY THROUGH THE GHOST ZONE!" Danni screamed.

**_Flying?_** Maddie asked herself as she watched Danni try to bend the bars of the cell, but had no luck. She finally gave up, and sat down.

"Hey Danni," Danny said.

"Hey. What happened?" Danni asked, pointing to the cast.

"Dash," Danny replied as the two went into a conversation.

Maddie paid no attention. Danny acted as if he had seen her many times. She acted the same way. **_Maybe she's his daughter?_** She thought but quickly shoved the thought away.

"So, you two know each other?" Maddie remarked as the two kids forze, an dhad a look of panic.

How were they supposed to explain the fact that Danni was a clone?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No comment.


	6. Battle for the halfa!

JK...I enjoy torturing Danny too. I love Danielle's look, it sounds awesome. And knowing how smart Maddie is, (in comparision to Jack,) she's going to be figuring out some things very quickly...  
**You know what would be funny? If Vlad and Walker started fighting over Danny, complete with light sabors and everything!**  
But you should probably ignore that, I'm just rambling.

Good idea... I may use it in one of my chapters!

StarPhantom  
yeah.. no comment. but i like dani's new look. by da way, when you spell dani as a girl its only one n. D-A-N-I. just so ya know. but i like either way,

It is? I thought it was Dani

hermie-the-frog  
I feel very random. So I'm going to give you: Danny's Blues! It's to the tune of "Bad to the Bone," and it basically is sing a line, do the na-na-na bit, sing another line.  
Danny and Danielle are in the jail cell, Maddie's just listening.

Danny: Well, Dash broke my leg.  
Danielle: Na-na-na-na!  
Danny: Then I got in a fire.  
Danielle: Na-na-na-na!  
Danny: I'm in a ghost jail.  
Danielle: Na-na-na-na!  
Danny: I think Vlad's after me.  
Danielle: Na-na-na-na!  
Danny: My clone got captured too.  
Danielle: Oh yeah, I did.  
Danny: My mom's really confused.  
Maddie: Got that right.  
Danny: If I don't explain myself,  
Danielle: He better explain,  
Danny: I'll be grounded too.  
Danielle: He'll be grounded too.  
Danny: The girls all hate me,  
Danielle: Na-na-na-na!  
Danny: 'Cuz Phantom's gone.  
Danielle: They love him so!  
Danny: I'm beginning to think-  
Danielle: Wait, you think?  
Danny: 13's after me.  
(Small silence.)  
Maddie: That was...interesting. Why is "13" after you?  
Danny: He's the ghost of bad luck.  
Maddie: Got it.  
Danielle: (singing) He's the ghost of bad luck!  
Danny: Dani, stop it.  
Maddie: (singing) Since we're so bored!  
Danielle: We are so bored!  
Maddie: We're gonna sing!  
Walker: Singing's against the rules, punks! I'm adding another thousand years to your sentences.  
Danny: (slaps forehead.)

Sorry about that, I'm feeling really random.

XD LOL! Very random, and funny!

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

"Yes!" Danny said as Dani said "No!" They looked at each other.   
"Yes!" Dani said as Danny said "No!"

"Sorta!" They both finally said.

"How did you meet?" Maddie asked suspiously.

"It's a long story," Danny said with misery in his voice.

Dani shook her head, and smiled.

"I think I know who you are! Alice must have adopted you!" Maddie said.

"It's a lie, she's not a clone! Uh, I mean, yeah, let's go with that!" Danny blurred out.

"Mmmk," Maddie said as she watched the two kids. They were hiding something, and she **_WILL_** find out sooner, or later.

"OW!" Danny said as the Boooooomarang wacked him in the head.

"OUCH!" Dani cried as the Boooooomarang wacked her in the head too.

"Danny!" A voice said. The three turned to see Tucker, and Sam in the new Specter Speeder.

"Dani! Your back!" Sam said as she got out of the speeder, and ran towards them. Tucker hooked up his presious PDA to the cell, and had them free in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks!" Danny and Dani said.

"How'd you get the Specter Speeder," Maddie asked.

Sam pointed to Tucker, who waved.

"Come on! Let's go before Walker comes!" Dani said as she hopped into the Specter Speeder.

Everyone else crammed in it, and Tucker drove to the Fenton Portal.

------------------------------------

"Danny! Mom! Your ok!" Jazz cried as she jogged over to them.

"Who's she?" She asked pointing to Dani.

Danny whispered something Maddie couldn't make out in her ear.

"WHAT!" Jazz screamed after listening for a few minutes.

Maddie shot them a **_I'm-watching-you _**look and went upstairs.

Dani went home with Sam to stay in with her in her house. Sam's parents had so many rooms, it wasn't even funny. Her parents, and grandma would never find her there.

Danny and Jazz stayed downstairs. Danny told Jazz the whole story, and was about to go upstairs when two angry voices came from the ghost portal.

"I GOT HIM FIRST! HE'S MINE!" A voice shouted.

"I GOT HIM IN MY PRISON! I GET HIM!" Another voice shouted.

Walker, and Vlad stormed out of the portal, and went up to Jazz.

"TELL THIS RULE FREAK THAT I GET HIM!" Vlad shouted at Jazz, pointing to Danny.

"NO! I GET HIM!" Walker said, pushing Vlad.

"YOU WANNA DANCE?" Vlad asked, taking out a light sabor, the author made appear out of thin air.

"LET'S!" Walker said, grabbing the other light sabor the author made appear.

Jazz and Danny watched Walker and Vlad battle with light sabors with a "What the HECK?" expression on thier faces.

"Oh, thanks!" Danny said as he grabbed a box of popcorn that was hovering the air next to him.

Jazz grabbed a handfull of popcorn, and watched the two idiots battle for the young halfa.

------------------------------------

After five popcorn refills, along with two sodas, each, the two light sabor guys were on the floor, tired. Danny threw them back into the ghost zone, and went upstairs.

There's nothing funnier that two ghosts fighting with light sabors over a 14 year old boy with a broken leg, and bad burns.

---------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the light sabors!


	7. Deja Vu

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

"Good news Danny! Your cast can come off right now!" Dr. Gabbie annocued a month later.

"YES!" Danny said. He had broken his leg not once, but twice, and was ready to get it off!

"Come with me," Gabbie said as they went into a room. A man there had him wait while another girl about 3 was getting her cast off, and was screaming and crying . The man had a saw that took it off. After they were done, they put a bandage on her arm that she had broken, and she left. Danny got his taken off, got a bandage around his leg, and was given more instructions.

"Walk carefully. Your muscules haven't been used in a while," Dr. Gabbie said as they left.

Danny got the use of his leg back, and was fine in another week.

--------------------------------------

A week later, Danny was walking down the street.

"Hey Fenton! You still owe me!" Dash said as he started beating him up, again.

After Dash was done, Danny looked at his arm. It was twisted in a way no arm should be twisted.

Serious Deja Vu!

------------------------

Yeah, this is the end.


End file.
